people go crazy
by Laugh if you wish
Summary: The Buadelaires are slowly going insane. [My sad attempt at a humor fic] R&R!


A/N: Alright, so I don't normally do humor, but I thought I'd try it. Let me know how it is.

Setting: 2 days after Violet comes of age. Violet 18yrs old/ Klaus 16/ Sunny5; they are living with Kit, but are planning on getting a house with their new $$$. Klaus is in the Library with Sunny, reading "Saving and Spending: A Teenagers' Guide to Handling a Absolutely, Outrageously, Stupidly, Crazy Huge Fortune." Violet has strangely disappeared, but we're not that concerned… but maybe we should be.

Violet: _enters holding many, many, many, many bags_ Hi, siblings! I got you each something from "the 'IN' boutique"! _rummages through bags_ For Klaus: a brand new hat, new glasses with thinner frames, hair gel, and cologne, 'cuz believe me, you need it!

Klaus: What! You know I hate hats, and the hair gel would be superfluous anyways, nothing is wrong with these glasses, and I shower more that you do! pushes stuff away

Violet: Oh, whatever, spoil-sport. Sunny, I got you fifty MOSHI pillows, a down filled comforter, and cologne… no, wait, that was Klaus'. Klaus! Why'd you put this back?

Klaus: I don't need it! Besides, it smells horrible. If you like it so much, why don't you use it?

Violet: MAYBE I WILL!

Klaus: MAYBE YOU SHOULD!

Sunny: PEACE! Gosh, you two fight too much. (Hey, she's five! She can speak now) Uhhh… Vi? What are you doing?

Violet: GAH! Ooh, nothing… much.

Klaus: Were you actually putting on that junk? _sniffs_

Violet: NO! Well… not if I wasn't supposed to do that…

Sunny: Violet…

Violet: Okay, fine! So what? Is it a CRIME to smell good!

Klaus: No, but if it was you would be the only one NOT arrested.

Violet: Oh, please. I'd totally be arrested! In fact, I'm going to go turn myself in! _turns and walk out door and to police station; Klaus and Sunny follow_ 'Scuse me, but I am committing a crime.

Officer: Oh, really? And what crime would that be, Little Lady?

Violet: Smelling good.

Officer: Huh? Ooooo-kay…I think you lost it. To the straight jacket for you! _grabs Violet and pulls her towards a back room_

Violet: See? I told you! Totally arrested. Did you say 'jacket'? Yippee! I love shopping! _disappears into back room with officer** from next room**:_ Ooh! I love this one! Aaww, it's not in my size! Do you have it in pink? I love pink! Hey, wait! That's too small! My arms aren't supposed to go like that! Ooh, chains! Buckles! SHINY! _comes back out in straight jacket_ this is the strangest jacket I have ever tried on. I don't like it. Do you have something suede? Leather? Well, cotton at LEAST. All this polyester is killing me! _freezes, has sudden memory loss; _ EOAH! Where am I? looks at officer who are you? And why am I wearing this jacket? Well, in any case I like it! Can I keep it? Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, ple…

Officer: AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGG! O CAN'T STAND THIS! I AM TRAINED TO HANDLE NUT JOBS, BUT THIS IS THE LAST STRAW_! takes off hat and badge, hands them to Sunny_ You're in charge now, kid. Good luck! _walks off_

Violet: wait! Oo, honey I'm sorry I made you mad! Don't go! We were meant to be together forever! I love you! Are you coming back? Can I at least have your phone number?

Quigley: _comes out of other back room_ Violet? What do you mean you love him! I thought we had something together! _leaves_

Violet: Who was that? He was hot! _ to Quigley_ HEY, HOTSTUFF! CAN I HAVE YOUR NUMBER? _runs after Quigley_ COME BACK, BABE! _sings_ YOU MAKE ME WANNA LA-LA! _dances wildly_ LA-LA LA-LA LA-LA LA-LA LA-LA LA-LA LA-LA LA-LA LA-LA LA-LA LA-LA LA-LA LA-LA! C'MON! _runs after Quig_

Klaus: I can't believe it! She has finally gone off the deep end! turns to Sunny at least I have one normal sister… uhhh, why are looking at me like that?

Sunny: Maybe you don't remember, but **I'm** in charge here now. _snap handcuffs on Klaus_ and you are under arrest! Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! _throws into dungeon_ have fun down there!

Klaus: _hits bottom_ this is impossible! They haven't used dungeons here since the 1600's! And you can't put me here! I didn't do anything! I'm your brother! Sunny! You are grounded, missy!

Sunny: Bite me! _irony, much?_

Klaus: Don't you use that tone of voice with me! I want out of here now! Sunny! Sunny?

Sunny recording: Sorry I missed you. I went out for donuts, seeing as that is what Police eat! Maybe I'll try some coffee… Anyways leave a message after the beep!

_Klaus: waits for the beep_ ……………………………..………………………………… ………………………………..……………………………………………………….……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sunny! SUNNY! Don't you dare try coffee! You're too young! Sunny! Get me out of here! Sunny!

_Meanwhile, back at the ranch…_

Violet: _still chasing Quigley_ HEY! WHATSURNAME! COME BACK! I'M NOT **THAT** WEIRD!


End file.
